1. Field of Invention
This invention relates mixing apparatuses, and more particularly to mixing apparatuses which are equipped with wheels, an engine, and drive means for propelling the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The usefulness of mixing apparatuses are well known to those involved in construction, gardening, and other uses for mixing cement, gravel, dirt, and other particulates in a mix with water or other particulates. Prior mixers have been proposed and developed which are placed on various apparatuses such as truck beds, motorized frames, wheels and the like.
Such mixers are useful for particular applications, however, all suffer from significant disadvantages and limitations when used for small mixing jobs, construction, home repair, garden work and the like. For example, such mixers are bulky, cumbersome, and difficult and dangerous to use in many types situations such as home use, construction, landscaping and the like.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of this invention to provide a motorized mixer with a hydraulic driven pump which is lightweight, strong, balanced, and efficient at mixing a wide variety of different substances such as cement, gravel, dirt, and other particulates. The motorized mixer of the present invention has high performance capability and possesses sufficient power to drive the mixer at both slow speeds or at high speeds with small, medium or large loads. The mixer of the present invention is equipped with a front wheel and a rear set of wheels for balance and ease of movement.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentality's and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.